


Just a dream?!

by Sanako (EunJae)



Category: Jrock, X JAPAN
Genre: Drama, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EunJae/pseuds/Sanako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie nur sollte er ohne ihn weiterleben?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a dream?!

**Author's Note:**

> Written in: 2008  
> Dachte mir, ich lade mal meine ganzen alten Oneshots hoch, anstatt sie auf meiner Platte vergammeln zu lassen.

Es war ein Abend, wie so viele in den letzten Monaten. Er saß alleine in seinem viel zu großen Haus und spielte lustlos auf seinem Klavier.  
Wenn er genauer zurückdachte, so war es seit nun fast genau einem Jahr so. Seit dem Tag, an dem er – sein guter Freund und Bandkollege – starb. Wie er gestorben war wusste er bis heute nicht. War es ein Unfall? Mord? Oder vielleicht … ?  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, so etwas hätte er nie getan, warum auch?  
Er war erfolgreich und ansonsten ging es ihm doch auch gut. Oder hatte er genauso unter der Trennung von X Japan gelitten, wie er es tat? War er genauso verzweifelt gewesen, als er hörte, dass Toshi aussteigen wollte?  
Natürlich war er das – sie alle waren es! Doch war er wirklich so verzweifelt, dass er sich das Leben nehmen würde?  
Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, das konnte er einfach nicht glauben – das wollte er nicht glauben.

Ohne es zu merken, hatte er angefangen 'Without you' zu spielen. Jetzt, wo er sich mehr als vorher auf sein Klavierspiel konzentrierte, begann er noch einmal, das Lied zu spielen.  
Er schloss die Augen, gab sich den Klängen des Instrumentes vollkommen hin. Spielte nur für einen. Für eine Person, die ihm so nahe stand, dass es ihn fast zerrissen hatte, als er von dem Tod des Freundes hörte. Spielte nur für die Person, für die er alles tun würde, könnte er sie noch ein letztes Mal sehen.  
Kleine Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln und rollten seine Wangen hinab. Er vermisste ihn. Er vermisste ihn schmerzlich, doch er war gegangen, vor einem Jahr, und würde nie wiederkommen.  
Immer mehr Tränen lief ihm nun über das Gesicht. Die Augen immer noch geschlossen, versuchte er sie einfach wegzublinzeln, doch es funktionierte nicht. Leise Schluchzer gesellten sich hinzu und er war froh, in dem Moment allein zu sein, denn er wünschte sich nur die Anwesenheit einer Person, die jedoch nie wieder neben ihm stehen und mit ihm Musik machen würde.  
Minuten vergingen. Lange Minuten, die zu Stunden wurden, doch er spielte immer weiter. Seinen Gefühlen ließ er freien Lauf, versuchte nicht mehr, sie zu verbergen – vor wem auch? Es war niemand da, der ihn so sehen konnte!

Eine plötzliche Berührung an seiner Wange, einem Luftzug gleich, ließ ihn erstaunt inne halten und die Augen öffnen. Verwirrt sah er sich um, konnte jedoch kein geöffnetes Fenster entdecken und auch die Tür zur Terrasse war zu.  
»Hör nicht auf.«, drang nun eine Stimme an sein Ohr. Was war los? War er nun vollkommen verrückt geworden?  
Wundern würde es ihn nicht. Keiner schien so unter dem Fehlen des Freundes zu leiden wie er. Nicht einmal seine engsten Freunde und Verwandten. War das normal? Gewiss nicht, so fand er!  
»Hör bitte nicht auf.«, ertönte es wieder und dieses Mal war er sich sicher, dass er sich die Stimme nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Zögernd begann er, 'Without you' noch einmal zu spielen und er hätte schwören können, ein leises »Danke« gehört zu haben, doch das konnte nicht sein. Genauso wenig, wie es sein konnte, dass eine körperlose Stimme ihn aufforderte, weiter Klavier zu spielen. Und doch hatte er auf sie gehört. Warum? Hatte er auf seinen Verstand gehört, der ihm sagte, dass er ein völlig hoffnungsloser Fall war? Oder hatte er auf etwas vertraut, das ihm verriet, dass hinter diesen Worten mehr steckte, als ein Hirngespinst? Hatte er auf sein Herz vertraut?  
Während er spielte legte er all seine Emotionen, alles was er in diesem Moment fühlte, was ihn beschäftigte, bedrückte, in dieses Lied. Wieder bahnten sich Tränen einen Weg über seine Wangen, doch dieses Mal nicht ob er Trauer, die er empfand. Er fühlte sich erleichtert. Als hätte ihm jemand all seine Last, all seine Sorgen, die er ein Jahr mit sich herumgetragen hatte, in diesem einen Moment von den Schultern genommen. Er fühlte sich nicht allein, spürte, dass da noch jemand war, der ihm Gesellschaft leistete.  
Es klang verrückt, doch war er das nicht schon irgendwie irgendwo? Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als die letzten Töne des Liedes verklangen. Er fühlte sich so frei, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Wenn er recht überlegte, so war der Tag, bevor Toshi ihnen mitteilte, dass es für ihn und X Japan keinen gemeinsamen Weg mehr gab, der letzte Tag gewesen, an dem er sich so befreit gefühlt hatte.  
»Danke.«  
Wieder dieses Wort. Wieder diese körperlose Stimme. Er öffnete die Augen und sah sich um, doch immer noch konnte er niemanden entdecken.  
»Wer ist da?«, fragte er deshalb zaghaft.  
»Ah, das trifft mich aber. Erkennst du mich denn gar nicht mehr?«  
Was sollte diese Frage? Wen sollte er kennen? Es verwirrte ihn. Einerseits die Tatsache, dass er mit jemandem sprach, der eindeutig da war – oder nur in seiner Fantasie existierte – und den er nicht sehen konnte und zum anderen die ihm nur allzu vertraute Stimme, die er jedoch nicht zuordnen konnte.  
Die unsichtbare Person seufzte.  
»Spielst du es noch einmal für mich?«, bat sie und vor seinem inneren Auge stand plötzlich eine schemenhafte Figur, die einen Schmollmund zog und einen Dackelblick aufsetzte. Er schmunzelte.  
»In Ordnung.« Er wendete sich wieder den Tasten des Klaviers zu, schloss die Augen und begann zu spielen …

Als er endete, hatte sich etwas verändert, das spürte er. Ein angenehmer Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er wieder die Anwesenheit der Person spürte, nur dieses Mal stärker.  
Zwei starke Arme legten sich von hinten um ihn und ein Körper drückte sich gegen seinen Rücken. Er merkte, wie der Unbekannte seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter betete und als er einen Seitenblick auf ebendiesen riskierte, traute er seinen Augen nicht. Konnte das sein? Konnte es wirklich sein.  
»Das ist ein Traum.«, murmelte er, schloss die Augen kurz, öffnete sie dann wieder und wagte abermals einen Blick zur Seite, doch der pinkfarbene Haarschopf war immer noch da.  
»Bitte, selbst wenn dies nur ein Traum sein sollte, dann lass ihn uns noch eine Weile zusammen träumen.«, wisperte die ihm nur zu bekannte Person leise.  
»hide.«, brachte er nun hervor und drehte sich in der Umarmung des anderen. hide ließ ihn los und sah ihn aus matt glänzenden Augen an. Er nickte.  
»Yoshiki.«, murmelte er und strich dem Mann vor ihm einige Strähnen hinter die Ohren, die ihm im tränennassen Gesicht klebten. Yoshiki ergriff hides Hand, drückte sie fest, schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass dies wirklich real war.  
Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, sich kräftig in den Oberarm zu kneifen oder sich zu ohrfeigen, widerstand aber dem Drang und beschloss, seinen Augen und seinem Herzen mehr zu vertrauen, als seinem Verstand, der dies als unmöglich abstempelte.  
»W-Wie kann das sein?«, stammelte er, schaffte es nicht, den Blick von hide abzuwenden. Dieser konnte jedoch nur mit dem Kopf schütteln.  
»Ich weiß es nicht.« Vielleicht war das Ganze wirklich nur ein Traum und er würde gleich aufwachen und sich in seinem Bett wiederfinden. Doch auch nach mehreren Minuten, in denen sich die beiden nur schweigend anlächelten, geschah nichts.  
hide blieb und Yoshiki saß noch immer auf dem Hocker am Klavier. Langsam, aus Angst, eine schnelle Bewegung könnte ihn wieder verschwinden lassen, ließ Yoshiki die Hand des anderen los.  
»Du siehst müde aus.«, stellte der Pinkhaarige fest. »Wie lange hast du nicht mehr geschlafen?« Der Mann vor ihm zuckte mit den Schultern.  
»Einige Tage vielleicht.«, murmelte er und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Jetzt, wo all die Anspannung von ihm abgefallen war, fühlte er zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder richtige Müdigkeit.  
»Du solltest schlafen.«, meinte hide fürsorglich und lächelte. »Wirst du noch da sein, wenn ich … « Yoshiki beendete den Satz nicht und hide erwiderte auch nichts. Sah ihn nur hilflos an. Er wollte diese vier Worte nicht aussprechen und ebenso sah er, dass Yoshiki sie nicht hören wollte. Unausgesprochene Worte, von beiden gedacht, doch von keinem gesagt, schwebten zwischen ihnen.  
Irgendwann durchbrach Yoshiki die Stille.  
»Ich geh schlafen … « Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein. Ehe er den Raum verließ, drehte er sich noch einmal um. Lächelnd sah er zu hide, der immer noch an dem Klavier stand und meinte: »Wenn dies wirklich nur ein Traum ist, dann bin ich froh, ihn geträumt zu haben. Ich bin froh, dich noch einmal gesehen zu haben.« hide nickte nur. Worte waren in diesem Moment überflüssig, denn sie verstanden sich auch so.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und sich verschlafen durch die Haare fuhr, realisierte er nur langsam, was am Abend zuvor geschehen war. Ein Blick auf seinen Wecker verdeutlichte ihm, dass er gute zehn Stunden geschlafen hatte – so lange wie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. Doch was war nun? Wie würde es weitergehen? Das Ganze konnte einfach nicht wahr sein, dafür war es zu- »Unglaublich.«, murmelte Yoshiki, fuhr sich über das Gesicht. Langsam stand er auf, ging in die Küche, wozu er durch das Wohnzimmer musste, wo auch sein Klavier stand. Es sah aus wie immer. Kein hide zu sehen. Enttäuscht ließ er die Schultern hängen. Irgendwo hatte er doch gehofft, dass all das wahr gewesen wäre. Auch wenn es nicht sein konnte, so hätte er doch wenigstens als eine Ausgeburt seiner Fantasie weiter bei ihm bleiben können.  
In der Küche war er so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er erst spät den sich dort befindlichen Kaffeegeruch bemerkte. Verwirrt blickte er auf, erkannte den pinken Haarschopf, der an seinem Küchentisch saß und Kaffee trank.  
»hide?« Angesprochener nickte grinsend.  
»Wie er leibt und … « Er stockte. »Naja, du weißt schon.«, murmelte er dann, senkte den Blick. Yoshiki verstand. Er nahm sich eine Tasse mit dem braunen Gebräu und setzte sich zu hide an den Tisch.  
Nach einiger Zeit sagte er: »Wenn das ganze kein Traum ist, was … bist du dann?« Zögernd sah er hide an. Dieser erwiderte den Blick, konnte aber nur mit den Schultern zucken. »Ein Geist? Eine Ausgeburt deiner Fantasie? Ein Zombie?«  
Er lachte leicht.  
»Ich weiß es nicht.« Wieder diese vier Worte. Worte, die sich gestern keiner getraut hatte, auszusprechen.  
»Was machen wir jetzt?«  
»Ich weiß nicht, was du machst, aber ich brauche ein Pause! Mich wird schon keiner vermissen, wenn ich mir einen Tag Urlaub nehme.«, antwortete Yoshiki und lachte. hide nickte nur. Er hatte etwas, das er loswerden wollte, das spürte Yoshiki und so sagte er ermutigend: »Spuck's aus. Was beschäftigt dich?«  
hide sah ihn an, nickte wieder und begann: »Was … Was ist passiert, seit ich … « Er brachte die Worte nicht über die Lippen und Yoshiki nickte verstehend. Erleichtert fuhr hide fort.  
»Was ist mit X Japan? Ich mein, hast du noch Kontakt zu Toshi und den anderen? Und was ist mit unseren Fans?« Er lachte.  
»Die Frage war dumm, entschuldige.«, meinte er schnell, doch Yoshiki schüttelte den Kopf.  
»Viel Kontakt habe ich nicht mehr, auch wenn ich mir wünschte, dass es anders wäre. Aber keiner sagt, dass man das nicht ändern kann.« Er lächelte leicht. »Und die Fans – ja, die Fans … wie du dir sicher denken kannst, waren alle irgendwo traurig und … « Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten. » … erschüttert? Ich weiß nicht, ob dass das richtige Wort ist. Du hast einfach gefehlt.« Dass sich zwei Fans wegen hides Tod das Leben genommen hatten, erwähnte er nicht. Das wollte und konnte er hide nicht antun.  
»Hm.«, kam von diesem nur. Nachdenklich lehnte er sich zurück. Fragend sah Yoshiki hide an. War da etwa noch mehr, das den Mann belastete? Yoshiki wollte nicht fragen. hide sollte selber beginnen, davon zu erzählen, wenn er es wollte. »Komm einfach, wenn du bereit dazu bist.«, meinte Yoshiki nur. Er wusste, hide würde verstehen, was er meinte. Er warf ihm noch ein Lächeln zu, stellte dann seine Tasse in die Spüle und begab sich wieder in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er sich frische Sachen aus dem Schrank nahm und im Badezimmer verschwand.

In der Küche ließ er einen dankbar lächelnden hide zurück. Er konnte immer noch nicht wirklich glauben, dass er gestern Abend bei Yoshiki aufgetaucht war – einfach so. Doch die Musik war ihm wie ein Leitfaden gewesen, der ihn geradewegs zu ebendiesem geführt hatte. War es vielleicht nicht Yoshiki, der hier träumte, sondern er? Er seufzte. Wie sollte er träumen? Er war tot!  
Langsam stand er auf, stellte seine Tasse zu der anderen in die Spüle und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich auf die weiße Couch sinken ließ. Das alles kam ihm so unwirklich vor. Immerhin kam es auch nicht alle Tage vor, dass man plötzlich im Haus seines besten Freundes stand, wenn man eigentlich tot war.  
Kurz darauf ertönten Schritte und ließen ihn aus seinen Gedanken schrecken. Yoshiki kam ins Wohnzimmer und war, wie so oft, mit einem engen T-Shirt und einer eng anliegenden Hose bekleidet. hide konnte den Blick nicht von diesem Erscheinungsbild wenden. Ein Jahr lang hatte er Yoshiki so nicht mehr gesehen und erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie sehr er den anderen vermisst hatte - sofern man als Toter überhaupt vermissen konnte. Als dieser jedoch auf ihn zu kam und ihm lächelnd eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, verspürte er ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln in der Magengegend. Doch was es war konnte er nicht sagen.  
War er aufgeregt? Wieso sollte er? Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Yoshiki in so einem Aufzug neben ihm stand und doch war es irgendwie anders, das spürte er. »Alles in Ordnung?«, fragte er, als er hides Blick bemerkte, der immer noch auf ihm ruhte. Dieser nickte schnell.  
»J-Ja, alles in Ordnung.« Dann fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu: »Und was genau gedenkst du jetzt mit deiner freien Zeit zu tun?«  
»Na mit dir verbringen.«, erwiderte Yoshiki prompt und grinste. hide hob eine Augenbraue.  
»Wir können irgendwo hinfahren, ich kann dir das Museum zeigen, das für dich gebaut wurde, wir-«  
Doch er wurde von einem überraschten Ausruf hides unterbrochen.  
»Man hat mir ein Museum erbaut?«, rief er erstaunt. »Du willst mich verarschen oder?« Doch Yoshiki schüttelte den Kopf.  
»Nein, das ist mein voller Ernst. Wir können hinfahren, wenn du willst. Allerdings ist es mittlerweile wieder geschlossen worden – sehr zum Leidwesen der Fans.« Er lächelte schief  
»Ich will es sehen.«, murmelte hide. Sein Hals war plötzlich trocken. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Menschen so sehr an ihm gehangen hatten, dass sie ihm sogar ein Museum erbauten? Anscheinend. Yoshiki nickte.  
»In Ordnung. Dann komm.«, meinte er und ging zur Haustür, wo er sich Schuhe anzog und nach seiner Jacke griff. Dann drehte er sich um. hide stand abwartend hinter ihm, lächelte leicht. Er erwiderte es, verließ dann mit hide das Haus und ging zu seinem Wagen.  
Dort öffnete er ihm die Beifahrertür und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. Grinsend stieg hide ein, neigte jedoch vorher leicht den Kopf. Lachend ließ Yoshiki die Tür ins Schloss fallen und ging um das Auto herum, um sich hinter das Lenkrad zu setzen. Dann startete er den Motor und fuhr los.

Während der Autofahrt schwiegen beide. Yoshiki konzentrierte sich auf den Verkehr, hide hingegen starrte aus dem Fenster. Versuchte, alles ihm Unbekannte in sich aufzunehmen.  
»Pass auf, sonst fallen dir gleich noch die Augen aus und das wäre schade.«, schmunzelte der Fahrer, nachdem er einen Seitenblick auf seinen Beifahrer geworfen hatte. hide schreckte auf, sah Yoshiki an und errötete leicht. Das erste, was Yoshiki dazu einfiel war 'süß' und das überraschte ihn. Er war nicht nur überrascht, nein, auch erschrocken über solche Gedanken. Wieso dachte er bei hide an süß?  
Natürlich, er sah nicht schlecht aus! Bei den weiblichen Fans war er immer gut angekommen, doch warum dachte ER an hide, süß und anziehend – und das in einem Satz? Ja, er musste sich eingestehen, er fand hide irgendwo anziehend. Lag es daran, dass ebendieser vor wenigen Stunden noch tot war? Hatte er ihn einfach nur vermisst und dass, was er jetzt empfand war einfache Freude? Oder war da mehr?  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte den Gedanken loszuwerden und sich wieder auf den Verkehr zu konzentrieren.  
Wenigen Minuten später waren sie an dem großen Gebäude angekommen. Yoshiki fuhr auf den Parkplatz, der neben dem Bau lag und hielt an. Dann stieg er aus und auch hide verließ den Wagen. Schweigend starrte er das Museum an. Yoshiki musterte ihn genauer. Weinte er etwa? Er trat neben ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, drückte sie leicht.  
»Du hast hier gefehlt.«, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. hide nickte nur. Langsam ging er auf das Gebäude zu.  
»Leider können wir nicht rein. Wie gesagt – es musste geschlossen werden.«  
»Ja, schon verstanden.«, erwiderte hide und besah sich das Museum genauer. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass so etwas mal passieren würde. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass all das, was in den letzten Monaten vor seinem Tod geschehen war, jemals passieren würde. Er spürte, wie etwas Feuchtes seine Wangen hinab lief und wenig später Yoshikis Hand, mit der er die Tränen auffing.  
Kurz darauf spürte er, wie Yoshiki seine Hände auf seine Schultern legte und sie leicht drückte. hide drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte dankbar. Yoshiki erwiderte es und nickte verstehend.

Eine Zeit lang standen die Beiden noch dort und starrten schweigend auf das Gebäude vor ihnen. Irgendwann durchbrach Yoshiki die Stille und wandte sich an hide.  
»Lass uns fahren, okay?« Angesprochener nickte nur. Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zum Auto.  
Auf dem Weg dorthin bemerkte Yoshiki immer wieder Menschen, die zu ihnen sahen, stehen blieben und tuschelten. Vermutlich sahen sie ihnen sogar nach. Gesprächsfetzen wie » … das ist doch Yoshiki …«, » … ein hide-Cosplayer … « oder » … sieht wie der echte aus … « drangen an sein Ohr, doch er versuchte sie, so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Auch hide schien es mitbekommen zu haben, denn er warf immer wieder unauffällige Blicke in alle Richtungen. Er sagte nichts, genauso wenig wie Yoshiki, und lief einfach still weiter.  
Endlich am Wagen angekommen, schloss Yoshiki diesen auf und beide ließen sich auf die Sitze fallen. hide seufzte erleichtert auf.  
»Das muss echt komisch sein.«, murmelte er und starrte auf seine Hände.  
»Was meinst du?« Fragend sah Yoshiki den Mann neben ihm an.  
»Mich hier mit dir durch die Gegend laufen zu sehen und zu wissen, dass ich nicht hier sein kann!« erwiderte er daraufhin und sah auf. »Die meisten glauben, ich sei ein Cosplayer, doch nur, weil ihr Verstand ihnen sagt, dass es anders nicht sein kann – dass ich unmöglich leben kann!« Yoshiki nickte.  
»Aber zumindest wissen wir jetzt, dass ich mir dich nicht einfach nur einbilde. Und ein Geist bist du eindeutig auch nicht.«, meinte er und grinste leicht.  
»Willst du damit sagen, ich sei ein Zombie?« Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue blickte hide zu seinem Freund.  
»Nein, dafür hast du eindeutig zu viel eigenen Willen.«, verneinte dieser lachend und schob den Autoschlüssel ins Schloss. Dann startete er den Motor.  
»Da bin ich ja beruhigt.« hide atmete gespielt erleichtert auf und sah Yoshiki zu, wie er den Motor anließ und vom Parkplatz fuhr.  
»Außerdem … «, fuhr Yoshiki fort » … siehst du für einen Zombie viel zu gut aus.« Er sah hide nicht an, richtete den Blick starr auf die Straße vor ihm. Sein Gesicht war ernst, ließ jedoch einen leichten Rotschimmer erkennen.  
Auch hide errötete und sah Yoshiki schweigend an. Hatte dieser das gerade wirklich gesagt oder hatte er sich verhört? Ein angenehmes Kribbeln machte sich in seinem Bauch breit und sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Er legte eine Hand auf seine Brust, konnte seinen beschleunigten Herzschlag spüren und schloss kurz die Augen, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch ehe er den Mund öffnen konnte, kam ihm Yoshiki zuvor.  
»Verspürst du in deinem … Zustand eigentlich Hunger?«, erkundigte er sich und musterte ihn kurz neugierig, ehe er den Blick wieder auf die Straße richtete. hide – durch den plötzlichen Themenwechsel etwas aus der Bahn geworfen – brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, was sein Freund in gerade gefragt hatte. Dann jedoch antwortete er gedehnt: »Jaa!«  
Dabei sah er Yoshiki von der Seite an und fuhr sich unbewusst mit der Zunge über Lippen. Er verspürte plötzlich den Drang Yoshiki zu berühren, seine Lippen auf die seinen zu drücken. Seinen Körper an seinem spüren, sein Atem an seinem Ohr … Er wandte den Blick ab und starrte aus dem Fenster, spürte, wie ihm abermals die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Woher kamen diese Gedanken auf einmal? Sie waren doch nur Freunde! Oder hatte er bereits mehr Gefühle für den Mann neben sich entwickelt? Gefühle, die über Freundschaft hinausgingen?

Ehe er sich versah, waren sich am Hause Yoshikis angekommen.  
Dieser parkte gerade den Wagen und stieg aus. Als hide ihm jedoch nicht folgte, drehte er sich verwirrt um und ging einmal um das Auto herum. An der Beifahrerseite beugte er sich etwas vor, um durch das Fenster sehen zu können und begegnete so direkt hides Blick. Doch dieser schien durch ihn hindurch zu gehen. Er schmunzelte. Sah irgendwie süß aus, wie er da so abwesend vor sich hin starrte. Süß! Schon wieder dieses Wort!  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, um sich von diesen Gedanken zu befreien und klopfte dann gegen die Fensterscheibe. hide zuckte im Wagen zusammen und sein Blick klärte sich. Yoshiki grinste, als er das verwirrte Gesicht des Mannes sah und öffnete die Tür.  
»Ich mag meinen Wagen auch sehr, aber ich würde dir nicht empfehlen, den Rest des Tages da drinnen zu verbringen – ich hab gehört, es soll heute Nacht ziemlich kalt werden.«, meinte er und sein Grinsen wurde breiter.  
Noch immer etwas irritiert sah hide seinen Freund an und als er nicht auf Yoshikis Aufforderung reagierte, packte dieser den immer noch im Auto Sitzenden kurzerhand am Arm und zog ihn auf die Beine, nachdem er ihn abgeschnallt hatte.

Eine angenehme Gänsehaut legte sich auf hides Arm, als Yoshiki ihn berührte. Widerstandslos ließ er sich aus dem Auto ziehen und zum Haus führen.  
Als sie dieses betreten hatten und sich der Hausherr auch noch daran machen wollte, ihm die Schuhe auszuziehen, hielt es hide für angebracht, seine Stimme wieder zu benutzen.  
»Danke, aber ich glaube, das schaff ich noch alleine.«, sagte er schnell und grinste. Der Angesprochene sah auf, nickte dann aber, scheinbar erleichtert darüber, dass der andere das Sprechen doch noch nicht verlernt hatte.  
Also zogen sie sich ihre Schuhe aus und ließen sich im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch sinken.

Dort verweilten die beiden schweigend nebeneinander, während jeder seinen Gedanken nachhing.

Yoshiki wunderte sich über das Verhalten seines Freundes.  
Eben war dieser noch gut drauf gewesen – so gut man eben drauf sein konnte, in so einer Situation – und dann war er plötzlich wie weggetreten. Er warf hide einen unsicheren Seitenblick zu, doch dieser schien davon überhaupt nichts mitzubekommen. Ob er ihn einfach fragen sollte? Was konnte schon passieren? Was war schon dabei? Innerlich raufte er sich die Haare. Er stellte sich an, wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen, das sich nicht traute, ihren Schwarm anzusprechen.  
Doch er war weder ein Schulmädchen, noch war er verliebt, noch war hide sein Schwarm … oder? Er seufzte leise. Jetzt verwirrten ihn schon seine eigenen Gedanken!

hide bekam von all dem nichts mit. Er war wieder tief in seine Gedankenwelt versunken – natürlich drehten sich diese um Yoshiki!  
Die Gedanken, die er im Auto gehabt hatte, kamen ihm wieder in Erinnerung und was er auch versuchte, er kam nicht umhin, diesen Gedanken weiterzuspinnen. Er sah Yoshiki vor sich auf dem Bett liegen, stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, den gut gebauten Körper des Ex-Drummers mit Küssen zu übersähen und diesem damit die verschiedensten Laute zu entlocken. Er konnte die Haut unter seinen Fingern beinahe spüren, als er in Gedanken mit seinen Händen über die Brust des anderen strich und in immer tiefer gelegene Regionen vordrang.  
Doch er konnte noch etwas anderes spüren, etwas, von dem hide hoffte, dass Yoshiki es nicht bemerken würde, denn diese Vorstellung war nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeigezogen. Schnell sprang er auf und verließ mit den Worten »Bin gleich wieder da« das Wohnzimmer.  
Ohne es zu merken, trugen ihn seine Füße geradewegs in das Schlafzimmer des Hausbesitzers. Was genau er hier wollte wusste er nicht, er wusste nur, dass er von Yoshiki weggemusst hatte, ehe noch mehr passiert wäre.  
Seufzend ließ er sich an der Wand zu Boden gleiten und schloss die Augen. Leugnen half nun nichts mehr: Er hatte sich in seinen besten Freund verliebt!

Das plötzlich fehlende Gewicht auf der Couch schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ein »Bin gleich wieder da« war das Einzige, was er noch von hide mitbekam, ehe dieser auch schon aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwunden war. Irritiert sah er ihm nach. Was war nur los mit ihm?  
Langsam machte er sich Sorgen um seinen Freund!  
Unsicher hockte er immer noch auf dem Sofa, doch dann stand er auf und lief in die Richtung, in die der andere verschwunden war.  
Wenige Minuten später fand er ihn in seinem Zimmer auf dem Boden hockend. Yoshiki hockte sich neben ihn und musterte hide. Er hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und Yoshiki ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, wie es wohl wäre, diese Lippen zu berühren. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als dieser seufzte und die Augen öffnete. Geschockt starrte er in das Gesicht seines Freundes, unfähig etwas zu sagen.

Langsam drang es auch bis zu seinem Gehirn durch, in was für einer unangenehmen Lage er sich befand und versuchte unauffällig seine Beule in der Hose zu verdecken.

Yoshiki waren diese Bewegungen nicht entgangen und nun starrte er hide verwirrt und überrascht an. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesehen?  
»I-Ich-«, stammelte dieser, brachte aber keinen weiteren Ton heraus und somit beließ er es dabei und schwieg lieber. Was sollte er auch groß sagen? Er wandte den Kopf zur Seite, um vor Yoshiki zu verbergen, dass er soeben mehr als nur rot angelaufen war, doch eine warme Hand an seiner Wange ließ ihn wieder zu seinem Freund gucken. Er versuchte in seinen Augen zu lesen, doch zu viele Gefühle spiegelten sich darin wider, als das er hätte herausfinden können, was er wissen wollte. Er erkannte so etwas wie Überraschung, Verwirrung und Unsicherheit, doch auch Verlangen blitzte ihm entgegen. Diese Tatsache irritierte ihn. Was sollte er davon halten?

Yoshiki hatte die ganze Zeit über nichts gesagt und seinen Gegenüber nur schweigend gemustert. Er konnte gut verstehen, dass hide diese Situation mehr als peinlich war.  
»hide-«, begann er, doch dieser legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und gebot ihm somit zu schweigen. Abwartend blickte er ihn an.

hide rang mit sich selbst. Ob er es riskieren sollte? Ob er Yoshiki sagen sollte, was er für ihn empfand? Wer nicht wagt, gewinnt bekanntlich auch nichts!  
Also nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und beugte sich etwas vor. Er nahm seinen Finger von Yoshikis Lippen und legte seine Hand stattdessen an dessen Wange. Nur noch wenige Millimeter trennten ihre Gesichter voneinander, doch diese überwand hide schließlich und legte zögernd seine Lippen auf die des anderen.  
Yoshikis Augen weiteten sich überrascht, doch das bekam hide nicht mit. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und strich nun mit seiner Zunge leicht über die Lippen Yoshikis, bat somit um Einlass.  
Doch nichts geschah.  
hide unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Das Yoshiki, sein bester Freund, seine Gefühle erwidern würde? Er wollte sich schon resigniert von ihm lösen, als er spürte, wie der Widerstand nachgab und Yoshiki seine Lippen zögerlich öffnete. Sofort drang er mit seiner Zunge in die Mundhöhle des anderen ein und erkundete sie. Dann stupste er die fremde Zunge an und verwickelte sie in ein wildes Spiel.  
Währenddessen hatte hide seine andere Hand erhoben, die nun auf der Brust des anderen ruhte.

Auch Yoshiki blieb nicht untätig. Zögernd schlang er seine Arme um den Hals des anderen und zog ihn näher zu sich. Er wusste nicht genau, warum er es tat, aber es fühlte sich einfach richtig an! Nie hätte er geglaubt, dass es einmal so weit kommen würde. Er hatte seine starke Zuneigung für den anderen immer auf ihre innige Freundschaft geschoben – immerhin war hide so etwas, wie ein Bruder für ihn – doch nun wusste er, dass dem nicht so war!

Nach einigen weiteren Sekunden mussten sie sich aufgrund von Sauerstoffmangel voneinander lösen.  
Mit unsicherem Blick sah hide zu Yoshiki und ein riesiger Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen, als er diesen lächeln sah.  
»Brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe?«, hauchte dieser nun in sein Ohr und strich dabei über die Beule in hides Hose, die durch den Kuss nicht gerade kleiner geworden war. Überrascht keuchte dieser auf.  
Yoshiki kicherte leise.  
»So ist das also … «, meinte er dann und erhob sich.  
hide sah zu ihm auf. Er wusste nicht ganz, was er von diesem Verhalten halten sollte, doch ehe er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte Yoshiki ihn schon hochgehoben und auf dem Bett abgelegt.

Yoshiki hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und seine Lippen ein weiteres Mal mit den seinen verschlossen. Während er die Augen schloss, schickte er seine Hände auf Wanderschaft. Zögernd und doch sicher zugleich huschten sie unter das Shirt, das hide trug und strichen über Bauch und Brust. Immer wieder blieb er an den Brustwarzen hängen, neckte sie und strich danach sanft darüber, was hide wieder ein Keuchen entlockte.  
Als sie den Kuss das nächste Mal lösten, nutzte Yoshiki die Gelegenheit und zog hide das Shirt kurzerhand über den Kopf, um es dann achtlos auf den Boden zu werfen. Wieder drückte er seine Lippen auf hides, doch dort verweilten sie nicht lange, sondern bahnten sich einen Weg über Hals und Schulter, bis hin zur Brust. Yoshiki spürte, wie sich hide in seine Haare krallte und schmunzelte, als er über die Brustwarzen leckte, leicht hinein biss, nur um sie dann wieder mit sanften Küssen zu verwöhnen.

hide hatte den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen und die Augen geschlossen. Die Hände und Lippen Yoshikis schienen überall zu sein. Er spürte sie an jeder Stelle seines Körpers.  
hide war glücklich. Nie hätte er geglaubt, dass es einmal so weit kommen würde – zumal er bis vor kurzem noch tot war und somit keinerlei Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, dies herauszufinden. Doch er wollte sich mit diesem Gedanken nicht weiter beschäftigen und gab sich den Berührungen Yoshikis vollkommen hin. Immer wieder entwich ihm ein Keuchen und er stöhnte auf, während die Finger des anderen über seinen Körper glitten und ihn doch kaum zu berühren schienen.

Immer tiefer glitt Yoshiki nun mit seinen Küssen, bis ihn der Bund der Hose an einem weiteren Vordringen hinderte. Die Erregung hides war nun mehr als deutlich zu erkennen. Yoshiki stoppte in seinem Tun und warf einen fragenden Blick zu hide, der die Augen leicht geöffnet hatte und zögernd nickte. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er weitere Küsse auf dem Körper des unter ihm Liegenden verteilte und sich daran machte, die Hose zu öffnen. Kurz darauf hatte sich auch schon die Hose samt Boxershorts zu dem Shirt auf den Boden gesellt. Er ließ nun kurz von ihm ab, um ihn zu betrachten. Das Verlangen, einfach über hide herzufallen unterdrückend, zog er sich nun sein eigenes Shirt aus, doch ehe er sich wieder hide zuwenden konnte, hatte dieser kurzerhand die Rollen gewechselt und hockte nun auf dem verdatterten Yoshiki.

»Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du zu kurz kommst.«, hauchte hide und begann an Yoshikis Ohr zu knabbern, fuhr dann mit seinen Lippen über den Hals, wo er kurz verharrte, ehe er den Weg zur Brust fortsetzte. Seine Hände strichen dabei über die Seiten des Anderen, rutschten tiefer und nestelten am Verschluss der engen Hose herum. Endlich hatte er sie geöffnet und Yoshiki hob sein Becken leicht an, um es seinem Freund leichter zu machen, die Hose von seinen Hüften zu streifen. Kurz darauf folgte auch die Boxershorts.  
hide schluckte. Er hatte Yoshiki schon oft nackt gesehen, was sich nicht vermeiden ließ, wenn man in einer Band spielte – schließlich musste man nach Konzerten auch mal duschen und dazu wurden nicht selten die Duschen der Halle benutzt. Doch seinen besten Freund nun so unter sich liegen zu sehen, war schon etwas anderes. Der leicht beschleunigte Atem, die sich immer wieder hebende und senkende Brust, der lustverschleierte Blick – es war atemberaubend.

Das Zögern des anderen nutzend, rollte sich Yoshiki mit hide herum und hockte nun wieder auf ihm. Dann beugte er sich lächelnd vor und hauchte hide einen verlangenden Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: »Ich glaube, hier fordert etwas Aufmerksamkeit!« und seine Hand zwischen die Beine des anderen gleiten ließ. Dieser Stöhnte auf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sanft strich er über die Innenseiten der Schenkel, während er wieder Küsse auf hides gesamtem Körper verteilte. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen nahm Yoshiki wahr, wie hide sein Becken leicht anhob und sich ihm entgegendrückte.  
»Bist wohl ein ganz Ungeduldiger, was?«, hauchte er, während er seine Hand quälend langsam über die Erregung hides gleiten ließ und ihm somit ein weiteres Stöhnen entlockte.  
»Yoshiki~«, keuchte er und blickte den Angesprochenen aus halb geöffneten Augen an. Der Anblick, den hide bot, zitternd vor Erregung, mit gierigem und bittendem Blick, war einfach zu schön. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, bevor er, sich bemühend nicht allzu schnell vorzugehen, hide seinen Wunsch erfüllte.

Die Sonne streckte ihre ersten Strahlen durch das Fenster und fiel auf zwei Gestalten, die eng umschlungen im Bett lagen und schliefen.  
Nach einer wundervollen Nacht waren beide erschöpft, aber glücklich, in die Kissen gesunken, hatten sich aneinander gekuschelt und waren kurz darauf eingeschlafen.  
Müde öffnete Yoshiki die Augen und sah sich um. Es war bereits taghell und hätte er nicht ein leichtes Ziehen im Unterleib gespürt, hätte er die letzte Nacht wohl für einen Traum gehalten. Seufzend schloss er die Augen wieder und tastete neben sich, wo er eigentlich hide vermutete, doch das Bett neben ihm war leer.  
Sofort war er hellwach und richtete sich im Bett auf. Wo war hide nur? Ob er wieder … ? Er schüttelte den Kopf – daran durfte er gar nicht erst denken.  
Geschwind stand er auf, wickelte sich in einen Bademantel und eilte ins Wohnzimmer. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass alles in Ordnung war, als er hide aus der Küche kommen sah. Dieser lächelte ihn an und er erwiderte es. Schon wollte er auf ihn zugehen, doch irgendetwas schien ihn daran zu hindern.  
Immer wieder versuchte er, sich seinem Freund zu nähern, doch egal was er auch versuchte, er konnte ihn nicht erreichen. Was war nur los?  
Er begann zu rennen, doch auch das brachte nichts, vielmehr schien sich hide immer mehr zu entfernen.  
»hide!«, rief er aus, doch dieser reagierte nicht, lächelte einfach nur weiterhin. »HIDE!!«  
Verzweifelt streckte Yoshiki eine Hand aus. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen und liefen ihm über die Wangen.  
»Nein! HIDE!!«, rief er wieder und wieder, doch es half nichts.  
»Yoshiki! YOSHIKI!!« Verwundert blickte er sich um. Sein Wohnzimmer war plötzlich verschwunden und hatte schwarzem Nichts Platz gemacht. Die Stimme, die ihn besorgt rief, kam ihm bekannt vor.  
»Yoshiki! Bitte komm zu dir! Yoshiki!!«  
Zu sich kommen? Irritiert blickte er sich um, konnte jedoch weit und breit nichts anderes als Schwärze erkennen. Er wollte schreien, rufen, wissen wer da war, doch kein Laut verließ seine Lippen. Er versuchte es noch einmal, doch wieder scheiterte er.  
»Yoshiki!«  
Eine unsichtbare Hand schien sich auf seine Schulter zu legen und ihn mit sich zu reißen. Wehren konnte er sich nicht, also schloss er die Augen und ergab sich seinem Schicksal.

»Yoshiki?! Yoshiki!«  
Angesprochener riss die Augen auf und atmete tief ein, als wäre er soeben knapp dem Ertrinken entkommen. Mit hektischem Blick sah er sich um, musste jedoch bald feststellen, dass er sich weder in seinem Bett noch in seinem Wohnzimmer befand. »hide.«, murmelte er und richtete sich auf, doch dröhnende Kopfschmerzen ließen ihn zurück in die weißen Kissen sinken.  
Wie er jetzt feststellte, war alles um ihn herum weiß – bis auf drei Gestalten, die sich besorgt um sein Bett gedrängt hatten.  
»Yoshiki, Gott sei Dank, du bist wieder bei uns!«  
Verwirrt blickte er in das erleichterte Gesicht von Toshi.  
»Was?«, brachte er mühsam hervor und ließ seinen Blick zu den zwei anderen Personen gleiten – Pata und Heath!  
»hide … Wo ist hide?«, wollte er nun wissen. Die mitleidigen Blicke seiner ehemaligen Bandkollegen irritierten ihn nur noch mehr.  
»Yoshiki … «, begann Toshi und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Pata und Heath. » … hide ist vor einem Jahr gestorben, erinnerst du dich nicht mehr?«  
Was war das denn für eine Frage? Natürlich erinnerte er sich noch daran, wie konnte er das vergessen?  
»Ich weiß.«, erklärte er und sah von einem zum anderen. »Aber er war bei mir. Gestern Abend ist er zu mir zurückgekommen!«  
Doch Toshi schüttelte nur den Kopf. Verzweifelt klammerte sich Yoshiki an seinen Freund. Konnten oder wollten sie ihn nicht verstehen?  
»Yoshiki … «, mischte sich nun Heath ein und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. »Du hattest einen Unfall und … du … « Er brach ab.  
»Du … lagst eine Woche lang im Koma.«, vervollständigte Pata seinen Satz leise.

Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf.  
Nein, das konnte nicht sein!  
Sollte er sich das alles nur eingebildet haben?  
Sollten die wenigen Stunden, die er mit hide verbracht hatte, nichts gewesen sein?  
Sollte die Nacht, in der sie sich nicht nur gesagt, sondern auch gezeigt hatten, wie sehr sie sich liebten, nur ein Traum gewesen sein?

Stumme Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, während er sich von seinen Freunden zurück in die Kissen drücken ließ. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben.  
Doch dass, was Toshi ihm nun mitteilte, zerstreute alle Zweifel an der Aussage seiner Freunde und ließ jede Hoffnung, wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen.  
»Wie dachten schon, du würdest nie wieder aufwachen, als du plötzlich angefangen hast, nach hide zu rufen. Ich hab mit dir geredet, doch ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mich hören würdest.«

Das also war die Stimme, die er vernommen hatte, als hide sich von ihm entfernt hatte.  
hide …  
Er würde ihn nie wiedersehen.  
Nie wieder mit ihm lachen.  
Nie wieder mit ihm weinen.  
Nie wieder würden sie gemeinsam Spaß haben.  
Nie wieder sich etwas anvertrauen können.  
Und er würde ihm nie sagen können, wie viel er doch für ihn empfand!


End file.
